Final Decision
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Yuuri doit prendre une décision : soit il reste sur Shinmakoku, soit il reste sur Terre. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il doit choisir, mais Shinou insiste pour qu’il le fasse. One-shot – Yuuri x Wolfram.


**Auteur :** Akari Kaiku

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **Romance

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Yuuri Shibuya – Wolfram von Bielefeld

**Résumé : **Yuuri doit prendre une décision : soit il reste sur Shinmakoku, soit il reste sur Terre. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il doit choisir, mais Shinou insiste pour qu'il le fasse. One-shot – Yuuri x Wolfram.

**Disclamer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _Final Decision_ de Akari Kaiku qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation ! Sinon, tout appartient à l'auteur du manga _Kyou Kara Maou !_, Tomo Takabayashi.

**Final Decision**

_« Décide ce que tu veux, décide ce que tu es prêt à échanger pour cela. »_

Les étoiles brillent sur nos futurs, éclairant le chemin d'une faible lumière, pour que nous puissions trouver des surprises et faire de nouvelles rencontres. Si le soleil était notre étoile, la vie serait alors complètement prédictible, et personne ne veut cela.

Certains diront peut-être qu'ils savaient que quelque chose allait se passer, mais ensuite, ils ne sauront jamais où cela pourrait les conduire. Une fois, je me suis dit que j'aurais souhaité le savoir, ainsi je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Je comprends maintenant que savoir est la plus mauvaise chose si cela concerne le futur. Il y a 3 ans, quand je suis venu dans cet endroit pour la première fois, j'étais prêt à tout pour connaître tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, même si au final, cela me blessait de le savoir.

Je devrais vous expliquer qui je suis avant de continuer de parler du passé. Je suis le 27ème Maou de Shinmakoku, Yuuri Shibuya. J'ai 18 ans et je suis au stade de ma vie, où je dois décider où je vais vivre.

En tant que Maou, je dois décider si je vais rester ici et diriger mon pays convenablement, ou si je vais céder ma place à quelqu'un d'autre et rentrer sur Terre.

C'est une décision difficile pour moi. Quitter le monde qui a été ma maison depuis 18 ans ou appeler « maison » un endroit que je ne connais que depuis 3 ans. Est-ce que je veux laisser quelqu'un gouverner ce que j'ai si difficilement construit, ou est-ce que je veux effacer mon existence de mon pays d'origine ? Est-ce que je veux chercher quelqu'un qui m'aimera, ou bien accepter les sentiments de quelqu'un qui m'aime déjà ?

« Que vais-je faire ? » Je me pose cette question chaque fois que je regarde mon pays par la fenêtre, ou que j'observe mon monde d'origine depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre.

« Décide de chaque chose en son temps. » Conrad Weller, l'homme qui me baptisa, me dit cela chaque fois qu'il me voit et que j'ai l'air troublé.

« Arrête d'être une poule mouillée ! » Mon fiancé, Wolfram von Bielefeld, me crie dessus quand je lui montre, ainsi qu'à Evan, un visage légèrement déprimé. Pourtant, il sait combien c'est difficile pour moi.

« Ah heika, j'ai confiance en votre décision, quelle qu'elle soit ! » Mon conseiller, Gunter von Christ, me dit cela chaque fois que nous nous voyons.

« Nous croyons en vous. » Me dit Yozak Gurrie, l'espion le plus extravagant que je connaisse, quand j'ai l'air d'être prêt à abandonner.

Tout le monde me dit différentes choses pour continuer de me faire avancer, et pour m'empêcher de prendre une décision précipitée.

« Ce que tu décideras n'a aucune importance, Yuu-chan, Maman t'aime. Peu importe que tu sois loin ou prêt de moi. » Me dit de temps en temps ma mère, Miko Shibuya, Jennifer de Yokohama.

Mon frère, Shori Shibuya, est la seule personne à m'avoir dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Il veut que je reste à la maison, sur Terre. Il veut me protéger de tout ce qui pourrait me blesser.

Autant j'aime mon frère, autant je ne peux pas prendre ma décision si facilement. Je sais que si je laisse Shinmakoku entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'est quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, je ne pourrai pas dormir tranquille la nuit ; mais d'un autre côté, si je quitte la maison, je serai toujours inquiet pour ma famille. Je déteste devoir choisir comme ça. Normalement, j'aurais dit que je pouvais avoir les deux, mais même Shinou m'a expliqué que je devais prendre une décision. Soit gouverner mon peuple en tant que roi, soit être un lycéen normal, étudiant pour aller à l'université. Shori est le Maou de la Terre et il est prêt pour prendre les responsabilités qui incombent à un dirigeant. Alors que les miennes m'ont été lancées comme au baseball.

J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir pro, je me demande comment les choses vont évoluer si je reste à Shinmakoku. Vivrai-je plus longtemps ? Vais-je vraiment me marier avec Wolfram ? Greta deviendra-t-elle une magnifique jeune femme ? Mon peuple prospèrera-t-il ?

Que vais-je faire ?

xxxx

« Chichi'ue ! » L'appela une jeune femme depuis l'autre côté d'un vaste champ de terre et d'herbe. Au milieu de cette étendue, se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs assortis, habillé d'un gakuran noir. « Gunter vous cherche ! »

« Ah ! » Dit l'homme, ressemblant à un adolescent, à une petite femme aux cheveux châtains, d'environ 14 ans. « J'arrive ! » Yuuri Shibuya regarda le terrain de baseball une dernière fois, puis hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin en direction de la petite fille. « Comment se sont passées tes études ? »

« Très bien ! » Greta sourit en saisissant la main de Yuuri. « La semaine prochaine, je vais commencer l'équitation ! » S'exclama-t-elle gaiement. « Je suis trop pressée d'y être ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'en moins de deux, tu seras une très bonne cavalière. Tu as toujours été très douée avec les animaux. » Yuuri sourit doucement à sa fille adoptive.

« Wolfram dit la même chose ! » Greta rayonnait quand ils atteignirent la route menant à la cour du château.

« Il a raison. » Dit-il à la jeune fille. « Tu as toujours été comme ça, même avec des animaux rares ou dangereux. »

« Comme il y a un an avec le Sunakuma ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Et avec le panda des sables. » Dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient à l'intérieur du château. « Bien, tu devrais retourner jouer, j'ai du travail. »

« Ok ! Bonne chance Chichi'ue ! » Répondit-elle vivement avant de partir en courant.

« Ils grandissent trop vite. » Pensa Yuuri tristement.

« Heika, vous êtes demandé en salle de réunion. » Lui dit une voix d'adolescent.

« Evan, » s'exclama Yuuri en se tournant pour faire face au jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et en bataille. Il portait un uniforme brun et bordeaux avec une épée argentée attachée sur le côté. De face, ses cheveux étaient courts, mais derrière, ils poussaient au hasard entre ses épaules.

« Tout le monde vous attend. » Dit Evan avec un petit salut, en désignant l'entrée du château.

« Très bien, allons-y. » S'exclama Yuuri, avant de s'approcher des marches, suivi de l'homme aux yeux violets. « La réunion porte sur quoi ? »

« Un compte-rendu de la situation. » L'instruisit Evan.

« Je vois, » fredonna-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient rapidement le hall et montaient deux volées de marches. Quand il atteignit la double-porte en chêne, Yuuri fixa un moment la poignée en or, et soupira.

« Vous pouvez toujours ne pas choisir, heika. » Expliqua Evan au Maou, alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de tristesse.

« Je dois choisir ; Shinou me l'a dit. » Déclara-t-il.

« Pardonnez-moi ces paroles déplacées, mais Shinou n'est-il pas mort ? Ne devrait-il pas vous expliquer pourquoi ? »

« Tu marques un point… » Marmonna Yuuri pour lui-même, avant de pousser les portes avec un visage déterminé. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Ils n'avaient pas vu une telle détermination depuis longtemps.

« Yuuri ? » Demanda Wolfram.

« Donnez-moi le rapport ; je dois faire quelque chose. » Dit-il d'un ton résolu.

« Tenez. » S'exclama Gunter en tendant un dossier à Yuuri, avant que le jeune roi fasse demi-tour et qu'il sorte de la pièce en courant.

« Oi, Yuuri ! » Cria Wolfram au Maou aux cheveux noirs, avant de le suivre.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je dois choisir Shinou ?! » _Hurlait Yuuri mentalement, en courant rapidement jusqu'aux écuries et en montant sur un cheval. En quelques secondes, il fut hors du château, et il se dirigea vers le Temple. Il ne fit pas attention aux gens qui lui criaient après, ni au blond qui le suivait de près.

Après avoir atteint le Temple, Yuuri sauta de cheval et courut à l'intérieur, Wolfram sur ses talons. Plusieurs des prêtresses lui demandèrent de s'arrêter ; ignorant leurs requêtes, Yuuri s'élança vers la chambre où Ulrike devait prier. « Où est Shinou ? » Cria-t-il en ouvrant les portes.

« Heika ? » S'exclama Ulrike avant que Shinou apparaissent au sommet du Sol Gelé des Feux de l'Enfer.

« Tu as déjà pris ta décision Yuuri ? » Demanda Shinou au jeune roi.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi je dois absolument faire un choix ! »

« Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. » Dit-il avec une mine renfrognée.

« Dites-moi pourquoi ! » Demanda Yuuri en s'approchant davantage.

« Les portes sont en train de se fermer. » Dit-il calmement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, sous le regard perdu de Wolfram.

« Les portes entre ce monde et le tien sont en train de se fermer. Tous les deux cent ans du temps Mazoku, elles s'ouvrent durant trois à cinq ans. » Expliqua Shinou. « Tu dois décider où tu veux vivre maintenant. »

« Quand se fermeront-elles ? » Demanda Yuuri. Shinou resta silencieux, et il répéta sa question. « Quand se fermeront-elles ?! »

« Dans deux jours. »

« Impossible… » Dit-il en sentant ses jambes se dérober, et il tomba à genoux.

« Yuuri ! » L'appela Wolfram en s'agenouillant à côté de son fiancé.

« Je… je ne peux pas partir… » Se dit Yuuri en tremblant. « Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que j'abandonne tout le monde comme ça ! Deux jours ne suffiront pas pour tout finir. »

« Yuuri… » Appela Wolfram d'une voix inquiète et anormalement affectueuse.

« Alors, tu restes ici ? » Demanda Shinou avec un regard triste.

Yuuri fixa le sol un moment, avant de lever les yeux. « Oui. »

« Yuuri ! » S'exclama vivement Wolfram. « Tu sais ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » dit Yuuri au Bielefeld. « Je vais prendre complètement en charge mon pays et tout ce que je possède ici. »

« Tu as le temps d'aller chez toi pour dire au revoir à ta famille. » Annonça Shinou. « Je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu fasses ce choix si vite, mais tu as pris ta décision au bon moment. »

« Merci. » Yuuri sourit en se levant avec l'aide de Wolfram. « Je vais aller chez moi pour l'instant. Je devrais être de retour en moins de deux. » Expliqua le Maou à Wolfram.

« Ok. » Acquiesça-t-il.

« Pas : 'Tu as intérêt de revenir, poule mouillée' ? » Rigola Yuuri. Il attendait une réponse, mais Wolfram secoua seulement la tête avec un sourire. « Je vais revenir. » Sur ces mots, Yuuri s'approcha de la fontaine dans le Shine et sauta dans l'eau.

De retour dans la salle de bains de sa maison, il fixa le plafond pendant un moment, se rappelant ce que Ken Murata lui avait dit.

_« J'appartiens à ce pays. » Sourit Ken en faisant face à Shibuya. « Sur Terre je n'ai jamais eu cette sensation, mais ici je l'ai ressentie. Ainsi, même si tu décides de rentrer chez toi, je vais rester ici. C'est ma maison. »_

« Murata, c'était si facile pour toi. Est-ce parce que tu savais ? » Se demanda Yuuri en se redressant et en sortant de la baignoire. Il ôta ses habits mouillés, s'enveloppa dans un linge, avant de monter à l'étage et de remplir rapidement un sac avec ses affaires préférées, qui pourraient voyager d'un monde à l'autre sans être endommagées.

« Yuu-chan, tu es rentré ? » La voix de Miko résonna d'en bas. Quand il eut terminé de remplir son sac, Yuuri descendit avec ses affaires. « Yuu-chan ! Tu es rentré ! Comment va Wolf ? »

« Il va bien… » Dit-il en voyant que toute sa famille était présente. « C'est parfait. » Sourit-il tristement.

« Yuu-chan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Shori en se levant. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« J'ai pris ma décision. » Leur dit-il en regardant le sol. « J'ai choisi d'être le roi que je suis. »

« Yuu-chan ! » Cria Shori.

« Pourras-tu toujours nous rendre visite ? » Demanda Miko avec un sourire tendre.

« Non, pas pendant un long moment. » Dit-il, « Les portes entre les deux mondes sont en train de se fermer. »

« Pourquoi ?! » Demanda Shori.

« Elles ne restent ouvertes que pendant cinq ans, ensuite elles se ferment pour deux cent ans. Une fois la connexion rompue, le temps là-bas s'accélère : une année ici correspond à environ 15 ans là-bas, donc je ne reviendrai pas ici avant 14 ans. »

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais. » Sourit Miko tristement.

« C'est deux cent ans pour lui ! » Dit Shori avec colère.

« Nii-san, je ne vais pas vieillir plus rapidement. Je paraîtrai l'âge que j'aurai ici. » Yuuri haussa les épaules.

« Cela ne change pas ce qui pourrait se passer là-bas pendant ce temps ! Il pourrait être tué ! » Grogna Shori.

« Cela n'arrivera pas. » Dit Yuuri déterminé. « Je ne mourrai pas. »

« Des choses inattendues arrivent ! Tu pourrais mourir ! » Hurla Shori.

« Dans ce cas, ce sera comme ça, non ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ta décision ? » Demanda Shoma, ses yeux regardant la fenêtre coulissante.

« Oui. » Affirma-t-il en regardant son père.

« Dans ce cas, » commença Shoma en se levant, « j'attends de toi que tu sois un grand roi. Amène la fierté sur ta famille. »

« Traite ton peuple avec amour, et soit sûr que Wolf sait que Maman l'aime aussi. » Sourit Miko en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

« Tu pars maintenant ? » Demanda Shori.

« Oui, je dois partir. » Dit-il à son frère, avant d'être subitement serré dans ses bras. Cela se transforma rapidement en une embrassade générale qui se termina cinq minutes avant que Yuuri retourne dans la salle de bains.

« Nous serons ici quand tu reviendras. » Sourit Miko en essayant de cacher ses larmes.

« Nous n'irons nulle part, donc tu as intérêt de revenir. » Acquiesça Shori.

« Sois un bon roi pour ton peuple, Yuu-chan. » Shoma hocha la tête. Yuuri sourit tristement et entra dans la baignoire.

« Sayonara. »

xxxx

Comme Yuuri passait à travers le portail entre les deux mondes, il vit une porte qui se fermait doucement devant lui. Il la traversa rapidement à la force de l'eau, avant de regarder en arrière pour voir qu'elle s'était complètement refermée. _« Cela devait être le portail. »_ Pensa Yuuri en sentant les dernières forces de l'eau le pousser vers le bassin de Shine. « Ca y est. »

« Yuuri ! » L'appela la voix de Wolfram de l'autre côté de la fontaine. Le blond entra rapidement dans l'eau et se fraya rapidement un chemin jusqu'à lui. « Tu es en retard ! »

« Désolé. » Yuuri se gratta l'arrière de la tête. _« Comme je le pensais, le temps ici s'est déjà accéléré. Je n'étais là-bas que depuis une demi-heure. »_

« Ca y est ? » Demanda Wolfram en regardant Yuuri.

« Oui, j'ai vu le portail se fermer. » Il sourit tristement en regardant l'eau dans laquelle il était toujours assis. « Je ne verrai plus cette endroit pendant deux cent ans. »

« Yuuri… » Dit tristement Wolfram, le Maou commençant à pleurer. « Tu aurais pu rester là-bas. »

« Non, » répondit Yuuri au blond Mazoku, « Je suis le Maou, je dois prendre soin de mon peuple. »

« Hennachoko. » Murmura Wolfram avant de s'agenouiller à côté de Yuuri, le serrant doucement dans ses bras. Au début, c'était léger et Yuuri aurait pu le repousser s'il le voulait, mais le Maou se laissa étreindre, s'autorisant à être serré plus fort par Wolfram. Quand il le fit, Yuuri commença à pleurer, se sentant faible et pathétique à cet instant. Il ne s'était jamais senti si faible de toute sa vie et il détestait cela. Il haïssait se sentir impuissant, mais comme les bras autour de lui l'entouraient dans une étreinte amoureuse, Yuuri se sentit en sécurité.

_« Je suis heureux… je suis heureux d'avoir Wolfram. »_ Pensa-t-il en serrant Wolfram dans ses bras, s'autorisant à pleurer et à faire sortir le stress.

xxxx

« Personne d'autre ne le sait ? » Demanda Yuuri alors qu'ils rentraient lentement à cheval.

« Non, je n'ai pas quitté le Temple durant ton absence. » Expliqua Wolfram en regardant Yuuri, puis à nouveau la route. « Je pense que tu devrais le dire à tout le monde toi-même. »

« Bonne idée. » Yuuri sourit, ses yeux encore un peu rouges d'avoir pleurés. « Wolfram… »

« Hm ? » Demanda-t-il sans regarder son fiancé.

« Je veux que tu m'aides à être un bon roi. » Dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il, « Quel genre de fiancé serai-je si je ne le faisait pas ? »

« Wolf… » S'exclama Yuuri sur un ton sérieux.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il hargneusement, tournant brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous fixions une date pour le mariage. » Dit Yuuri au blond d'un ton déterminé.

« Yuu… Tu es sûr ? » Demanda-t-il au roi avec un regard incrédule.

« Absolument. » Sourit-il. « Tu as toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de toi, et tu m'as sauvé une centaine de fois, en plus de ça tu me supportes tout le temps. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je me marierais avec un homme quand je suis venu pour la première fois ici, ni pensé sérieusement que te gifler me donnerait un fiancé. Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un de mieux. »

« Bien… bien sûr que tu n'aurais pas pu ! » S'écria Wolfram, essayant de cacher rapidement son visage rougissant en regardant loin de Yuuri.

« Arigatou, Wolfram. » Dit-il avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la ville. Les habituelles bousculades et agitations se déroulaient dans les rues, les gens parlants et courants pour leur travail. Tout ce que Yuuri pouvait faire c'était sourire, en se disant qu'il était enfin à la maison.

xxxx

« Ainsi, ça y est ? » Demanda Conrad alors que Yuuri s'asseyait derrière son bureau.

« Oui. » Le Maou sourit aux gens en face de lui. « Je vais rester ici, il n'y a pas de départ entre des mondes, mais seulement entre des pays. »

« Je vois… Je suis tellement content heika ! » S'extasia Gunter en joignant ses mains.

« Il y aussi autre chose… » Dit Yuuri en regardant Wolfram qui rougit légèrement, avant de tousser discrètement et de hocher la tête. « J'aimerais confirmer la date du mariage. »

« Tout de suite ! » S'écria gaiement Gunter avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « EHHH ?! »

« Heika ? » Demanda Conrad.

« Je viens de réaliser à quel point Wolfram est présent à mes côté. Je veux qu'il reste avec moi. » Expliqua-t-il, alors que Gunter se recroquevillait dans un coin, mastiquant un bout de tissu, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

« Je vois, vous avez fixé une date ? » Demanda Gwendal.

« Qu'en penses-tu Wolf ? » Demanda-t-il au blond qui rougit vivement à ces mots.

« Je ne sais pas ! » S'écria-t-il, essayant de ne pas paraître nerveux.

« Choisis juste une date. » Sourit Yuuri. « Je suis sûr que tu en fixeras une bonne. »

« Dans ce cas, » dit-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres. « Dans trois semaines ? »

« Cela sonne bien. » Sourit Yuuri. « Est-ce que cela laisse suffisamment de temps pour que tout soit prêt ? »

« Plus qu'assez. » Sourit Conrad. « Nous publierons les faire-part aussi tôt que possible. Gunter nous aurons besoin de toi pour tout planifier avec Anissina et Gisela. »

« Haha'ue aussi. » Ajouta rapidement Wolfram.

« Exact. » Acquiesça Gunter en se levant, un nuage noir au-dessus de la tête. « Je vais commencer tout de suite. »

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser. » Dit Conrad, comme lui, Gunter et Gwendal saluaient, avant de s'en aller.

« Devrais-je arrêter d'expliquer pourquoi ? » Demanda Yuuri à Wolfram qui fixait les livres, essayant de cacher son visage rougissant.

« Ce n'est pas quand tu l'expliques, c'est plutôt ton attitude quand tu le fais. » Admit Wolfram en touchant son visage.

« Mon attitude ? » Demanda-t-il déconcerté.

« En fait, quand tu dis ça, tu parais sérieux, et… beau. » Murmura Wolfram, baissant la tête à la fin de son énoncé.

« Et quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris. » Dit-il au blond en se levant et en se tenant à côté de lui.

« Beau… » Dit-il un peu plus fort.

« Hein ? » S'exclama-t-il en tendant l'oreille.

« J'AI DIT QUE TU AVAIS L'AIR BEAU !! » Cria Wolfram dans son oreille.

« Ah ! Aïe ! » S'écria Yuuri surpris, avant de tomber sur les fesses. « Ok, je crois que je t'ai entendu cette fois. »

« Désolé ! » Dit-il rapidement en s'agenouillant à côté de Yuuri. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, je suis déjà tombé plusieurs fois. » Yuuri sourit en haussant les épaules.

« A partir de maintenant, » commença Wolfram en saisissant la main de Yuuri et en l'aidant à se relever, « Je serai toujours là pour t'aider, même si c'est de ma faute. » Yuuri fixa Wolfram, surpris par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Quand le blond allait lâcher sa main, le Maou la serra plus étroitement. « Oi, hennachoko ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grogna Wolfram en regardant sa main, avant de fixer Yuuri pour lui crier après. Mais le blond s'arrêta quand ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Yuuri. « Henna… choko… ? » Dit-il lentement avant que Yuuri se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le blond fut pris au dépourvu et en tomba presque, mais Yuuri l'étreignit rapidement, avant d'approfondir leur baiser. Une minute passa, puis Yuuri s'écarta et plongea profondément son regard dans celui de Wolfram. « Hennachoko yunai. » Yuuri sourit avant d'embrasser légèrement le blond. « Je t'aime. »

**Fin**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Peut-être que j'en écrirai plus, mais pour l'instant je vais laisser cette fic tel quel. Merci de l'avoir lue et dites-moi si vous pensez que je dois en écrire plus.


End file.
